


Spellstuck

by Snowchildhero (wolfishscribbles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Multi, Potterstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfishscribbles/pseuds/Snowchildhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if some of our favorite (or not so favorite) trolls attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry? This fanfiction focuses around the adventures of Ravenclaw Aranea Serket, Gryffindor Kankri Vantas, and Slytherin Cronus Ampora, as they deal with the trials and tribulations of wizarding school life. This includes not only being trolls living amongst humans, but being the unpopular trolls at that.</p>
<p>Chapter 7 Summary: Aranea is concerned for Kankri as her relationship with Cronus grows, and she decides to seek him out.</p>
<p>This fic is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aranea Serket and the Nearly Empty Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a 'Hogwartstuck' fanfic, that will center primarily around Aranea, Kankri, and Cronus. There is pale Cronus/Kankri, and will eventually lean towards red/black Cronus/Aranea. If you don't like this kind of AU or these pairing, this fic is probably not for you. Special thanks to geekyartist@tumblr, my beta for this chapter, as well as to vantass@tumblr, hhhhammy@tumblr, and gothichamlet@tumblr for their input! Also, thank you to gothichamlet for doing the illustration for this chapter!

**Chapter One - Aranea Serket and the Nearly Empty Library** [](http://imgur.com/Hx8wjv7)

The Hogwarts library was a second home to Aranea. Or, well, third home, if you counted her hive on Alternia and the cozy dormitory she shared with several other female Ravenclaw students. She knew every inch of it, though some better than others. As a sixth year, a prefect, and a model student, Aranea had been given access to the restricted section on three separate occasions. Outside of there, her hands had dipped their fingers into every book case at least once, but no section more often than the fiction section. Muggle human and wizarding tales alike intrigued her, and she drank them in eagerly, always curious to learn more, always interested in making comparisons to troll culture.

“Aranea, don't you think we should bring down the extra copies of Every Day Charms For Every Wizard and Witch? Besides being written by a muggle born human who managed to stand up to aversity and succeed in the wizarding publishing world, it is really useful when working on our charms assignment.” Kankri was setting out parchment and quills on the desks, a neat sign that said 'Homework Help Club' in fancy script propped up on the table. When everything looked just right, he straightened his scarlet and gold tie, which, like Aranea, also had a prefect badge pinned to it.

“Kankri, you know tonight is going to be a slow night. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day. No one has an interest in homework, you know that. Though, Dave was telling me tonight that we might be able to expect one visitor...”

“Dave Strider, the Ravenclaw human? Is he coming? He doesn't seem like the type who would look for help.”

“Ah, no, it's not him. You see, he-” Before Aranea could finish her sentence, the door swung open and a Slytherin troll came running it, a guitar case on his back. His obvious rush had left a few stray pieces of his heavily slicked back hair fall into his face, which he brushed back with annoyance. He had a rather handsome face, though two jagged scars were visible on his forehead once the hair was pushed away.  
“I was expecting Rose Lalonde to be here?” Cronus said hopefully, as he looked around. Kankri palm met his brow and he shook his head.  
“Cronus, I have been asking you, my moirail, to attend one of our homework help club meetings for how long now? And the first time you actually show up is simply because you are looking for a human girl? Not that, of course, it would make any difference if you were looking for a troll girl, I would be equally as displeased, but the point still stands.” Cronus just responded to his friend by rolling his eyes and setting down his guitar case.

“C'mon, Kankri, I thought you would understand. I mean, you know how interested I am in human culture, and-”

“And human anatomy.” Aranea chimed in. “Particularly when it comes to the front chest and rear end, though Cronus, in case you did not notice, they're really not that different from us trolls.” For the most part, her tone was jesting, but there was a bit of an edge to it. Kankri was beginning to sweat around his collar, and began to loosen his tie.

“Now, now, Aranea, Cronus has a healthy interest in the human race, and I think that is something which needs to be fostered in all-”

“He has a healthy interest in asking Lalonde to join him at the three Broomsticks tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken.” Aranea sighed and flipped through the copy of the Charms textbook, before glancing up at Cronus. “Dave asked me to let him know later tonight if you showed up. He had a bet that you would be the only student here after he told you that Rose was coming. Sorry to disappoint, but in case you didn't notice, she is doing perfectly well in Charms class. And she is going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with a group of her friends, one of whom I have sensed she has some very red feelings for. So you may as well drop the act now, Cronus.” The Slytherin's face fell as she spoke.

“Who does she have the red feelings for? C'mon, dollface, you could at least tell me that!” But Aranea frowned and shook her head, slamming the book shut in frustration. Kankri pulled his tie looser, fidgeting with it nervously.

“Come now, Cronus, Aranea shouldn't be telling you anything that her empathic abilities allow her to see. It would be an invasion of privacy.” the Gryffindor replied, taking a step closer to his moirail. “Now, Cronus, if you're looking for company, Aranea and I were going to be heading to Hogsmeade tomorrow. We need to go to Tomes and Scrolls, because we need to pick up some new materials for the Society For The Promotion Of Interspecies Crossculture Sharing.” Aranea sighed and looked at the clock, before shoving things into her bag in frustration.

“Kankri, you're wasting your time. Cronus has no interest in true interspecies relations, he just wants to be accepted by the humans. And by accepted, I mean dating.” Cronus flashed her a hurt look.

“Now now, Aranea, just because I find the culture of one species more interesting than another doesn't mean I object to your club. In fact, I'd say that it is very much in line with my own interests...” Kankri folded his arms over his chest and nodded his head in agreement.

“Kankri, please don't tell me you buy this...you know he just wants to hit on the members, which will probably just scare them away!” Aranea looked desperately at her fellow prefect. 

“Just like you would talk them to death, Serket. Which by the way, is that what you did to Meenah? I haven't seen her around.” Aranea bit her lip, and for once didn't say a word. She angrily gathered up the rest of her things and stormed out of the room. Kankri was nervously running his fingers through his hair.

“I know that Aranea was being rather discriminating, Cronus, but do remember that she is not always well liked among the students, either. And Meenah was called home to Alternia with her sister, there's been no word for weeks.” Kankri began to pack up the quills he had set out so carefully, finally admitting defeat and realizing this meeting was not going to happen. “That's her moirail, she's worried sick about her. I also suspect that she is lonely.” Cronus frowned, picking up his guitar case.

“If the spider doesn't kill me, expect to see me tomorrow at Hogsmeade.” He quickly made his way out the door, trailing after Aranea. “Hey, Serket, wait!” Aranea slowed, but didn't stop. “Look, I'm sorry, okay? I should have known about Meenah.”

“Because it's been a while since you hit on her?” She asked in a cool voice, finally coming to a stop in the middle of the empty corridor.

“No, because her sister Feferi is in one quadrant or another with my brother Eridan. The little shit has been moaning about it for weeks.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I know Meenah doesn't like me, although I have no idea why, I mean, we're in the same house and I'm pretty awesome...”  
“Ampora, spare me. I'm not in the mo-” Cronus lifted a finger and covered her lips.

“I'm sorry. I know you gotta be worried, to be honest, I'm worried too, especially since even you don't know what the story is. I mean, who else am I supposed to cheat off in potions class.” He dropped his hand and grinned. 

“I remember when potions was your best subject, Cronus. In fact, I remember when you were one of the top students in our year. That was before you got that scar and had a serious attitude switch.” She looked him in the eye, this time, she was not scolding but simply sad.

“That was a joke, Aranea. And let's not talk about my scar, it gives me a headache just thinking about it. Look, uh...” He rubbed the back of his head. “Tomes and Scrolls is right across the street from Dominic Maestro's, and I need some new music stuff. I also haven't had butter beer in ages, I had detention last Hogsmeade weekend. I'd like to hang with you and Kankri, but if you got a problem-”

“You can join us...” She said with a small sigh. “Just...don't give us a blow by blow account of how attractive you find every last person who walks in front of you. I really don't need to know how much you like Rose's skirt or the what not.”

“And what if the skirt I find attractive is yours, eh?” He said in a joking tone, before watching Aranea turn blue in the face. 

“None of that now, it's getting late, and you're a ways from the Slytherin dungeon. We'll talk more tomorrow, if you can keep yourself from being too frustrating.”  
“And if I can't?” Aranea frowned and sighed.

“Good night, Cronus.” She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, hear him wish her the same. They both knew the truth. She, Kankri, and Cronus all had one major thing in common – most students would rather not sit next to them at the Three Broomsticks. And that could get immensely lonely.

Frustrating though they all may be, it was worth the risk. Anything was better than drinking butter beer by yourself.


	2. Kankri Vantas and the Mostly Trigger-Free Hogsmeade Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - The trio visits Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta for this chapter, squigglenaut@tumblr, as well as to gothichamlet@tumblr for her support! Also thank you to EVERYONE who has been reading, kudoing, and sending support! It means a ton! <3

[](http://imgur.com/kn83U3B)

It was not easy being Kankri Vantas any day of the human increment of time known as a month. But a Hogsmeade visit day was definitely a time when it it was particularly hard to be him. These visits were supposed to be fun, but Kankri always found them to be a source of frustration. For one, his classmates rarely listened to the rules on a good day, but when it came to being off school grounds, they went positively wild. For another, troll and human tensions were far more apparent off the grounds than they were in school. It had been more than a decade since Alternian trolls had been accepted as beings who could rightfully carry wands, and things had come a long way, but they still had a long way to go. Occasionally Kankri would notice the dirty looks he was given by older wizards and witches in Hogsmeade, and he always wished he could sit them down and make them understand the values that they were perpetuating and how it affected society as a whole.

But one thing Kankri had learned in his nearly six full human years at Hogwarts so far is that sometimes it was important to pick and choose your battles. Oh, he would continue to fight the good fight for troll equality, but sometimes it was wiser to take on the challenge you had a better chance of making a change with. So when Aranea Serket met him at the school gates, clad in a little blue skirt, he decided that would be a better use of him time.

“Aranea, you are a prefect! That skirt is AT LEAST an inch shorter than regulation allows, if not more! You should really be setting a better example, you know.” Aranea rolled her eyes.

“Kankri, we are not in school right now, we are allowed a certain degree of freedom! And besides, I'm wearing leggings underneath. There is nothing wrong with my outfit!”

“Well, I do admit that you are of course entitled to freedom of choice in attire when we are off school property, but don't you think that as a prefect, you should be holding yourself to a higher standard than the normal student of your age-” 

“I'd say Serket's standards are high enough.” From behind them came the voice of a familiar Slytherin troll. Upon turning to look at him, Kankri was actually impressed – most of the time he did not approve of how Cronus dressed outside of uniform, with sloppy t-shirts and his leather jacket. Today he had on a very neat purple and white collared shirt, and it was actually tucked in! 

“Cronus, you are looking rather sharp today. "I suppose Aranea's attire would be more acceptable if it were not for the fact that she holds the position of prefect. As such, it is my personal opinion that she should be more wary of the school's rules-”

“Kankri, stop.” Cronus and Aranea said in a perfect unison that quite clearly surprised them both. Cronus stepped forward and clasped a hand on Kankri's shoulder.

“She's not in school, and in MY personal opinion that skirt is still way too long. Give her a break from your sermons, will you?” He began to grind his knuckles playfully into Kankri's head right between his horns, much to Kankri's chagrin. Despite herself, Aranea began to giggle.

“Kankri, I promise that you'll most likely see at least three more skirts far more scandalous than mine, and most likely without anything on underneath, either. You can complain then, but for now, I really want to get to the book store. I have a huge list of things I need to look for.” Pushing Cronus away, Kankri huffed and puffed in annoyance.

“Fine, fine, let's just get going. I'd rather not get to the Three Broomsticks too late, it will be crowded beyond belief, and we always need a big enough table to spread out the books on.” Kankri thought he might have heard a snort coming from Cronus, but he chose not to comment on it.

Upon reaching Tomes and Scrolls, Cronus broke off to visit Dominic Maestro's, which left Kankri and Aranea to quietly raid the mostly empty book store. By the time Cronus stepped inside, half an hour later, Aranea had a pile of books in her arms, and Kankri was so absorbed in 'A History of the Squib's Rights Movement' that he hardly noticed his moirail walking through the door. 

“You guys almost done?” Cronus said in an impatient voice. “C'mon, we're only allowed out once a month at best. You've got all that time we're stuck in Hogwarts to read.”

“I don't really consider it being 'stuck', Cronus. I rather enjoy having a healthy stack of books and no place to go.” Aranea stepped towards him, attempting to balance the tower in her arms. Cronus grabbed a large pile off the top and began to walk towards the cash register, smirking at her over his shoulder.

“That's not the only healthy stack around here if you know what I mean!” His eyes fell on her breasts, which were currently resting on top of the remaining books. She gave him a dirty look, but he just laughed and hurried on to the front of the store. 

In the mean time, Kankri managed to pry himself from the book long enough to pay for it, looking so cheerful it was apparent that he had missed Cronus's bad joke. “We'll have plenty of reading material for our next club meeting, Aranea! I'm sure it will go well. Also, I see you picked up the field guide we will need for tomorrow's potion extra credit excursion-” 

“Did you say potions extra credit? And here, doll, let me grab those for you-uhf!” Cronus's arms nearly sank to the floor with the weight of Aranea's books, but he managed to shift the bags to one arm in time to open the door and hold it, much to Kankri's surprise as they stepped through the doorway. It wasn't like Cronus to be so chivalrous.

“Yes, it's for potions extra credit. There are some plants out in the forbidden forest that Professor Viola needs replenished.” Aranea explained, twirling a piece of her short black hair around her finger. “Being that we are prefects, we were given special permission to gather them, although there are quite a few for just the two of us...”

“Any chance I could get in on some of that? My potions grade is pretty shitty right now, and I could really, really use the boost.” As they approached the Three Broomsticks, Cronus flashed them his best impression of puppy dog eyes he could muster. Kankri pursed his lips, brow furrowed as he considered the proposition.

“Well, we could use the help, that is for certain. And I am glad that you are showing a concern for you academic standing, Cronus, that is something which I would never want to discourage. But I would not want this to be a chance for you to goof off in a place that is off limits to students. Or worse...” He watched Cronus hold the door for Aranea once again as they entered the three Broomsticks, pulling Cronus to the side as the Ravenclaw went ahead looking for an empty table amidst the crowd. “...see you use the time as an excuse to advance your quadrant interests?” Cronus just shrugged and smirked, glancing over at Aranea as he shifted the weight of her books from one arm to another.

“I really do need the potions extra credit, c'mon, chief.” Cronus draped his free arm around Kankri's shoulder. “And can I really help it if I want to spend quality time with my moirail and his attractive friend?” Kankri rolled his eyes.

“Firstly, I find your use of old human slang rather inappropriate, I am not your 'chief'. Secondly, Aranea is a fine young lady. Perhaps there are times where she is not quite as sensitive to issues as I think she should be, but she is still a model student and a prefect. While I still, for reasons I sometimes do not even understand myself, hold you in high enough regard to consider you my moirail, I am uncertain that a troll such as Miss Serket would be interested in someone who does not share some of her fundamental values.”

“C'mon, Kankri, give me some fucking credit! I do give a shit about my potion's grade. And I'm trying to clean up my act if you haven't fucking noticed-” Kankri put a finger over his lips. 

“Your language is anything but clean.” Cronus groaned, shifting the books once again.

“Yeah well, I dressed nicer, I'm trying to do that human chivalry thing, you know, carrying books, holding doors, buying her butterbeer.”

“Oh, you mean like that Jake English fellow is doing right now?”

“What?” Sure enough, Aranea was sitting at a table near the window, and the human Gryffindor quidditch chaser was standing beside her holding a frothy mug, a grin on his handsome face. Cronus's shark like teeth ground together in frustration, though Kankri pretended not to notice as he made his way over to the table.

“Ah, Jake, it's a pleasure to see you!” Kankri said in the most neutral, untriggering tone he could muster. “I wasn't sure you would be here this weekend with the big match coming up.” From behind him stomped Cronus, who set Aranea's bags down on the table. Jake's face quite clearly fell at the sight of them both.

“The team practiced all last night, so we're taking a break today.” Jake responded with a weak smile, before turning his attention back to Aranea. “Um, Serket, I was wondering if you would want to join my posse for a drink. We're over on the other side of the room.” Aranea, however, had already started to delve through the bags of books Cronus had set before her like a spider to it's prey.

“Oh, no thank you, Jake! I appreciate the offer, but my afternoon is already occupied.” She gave him a sweet smile before turning back to her books.

“Ah...well then! I suppose I'll see you around.” He waved and hightailed it back to the table on the other side of the room, filled with popular Gryffindor quidditch players. Kankri and Cronus were left alone at the table with Aranea. She didn't seem fazed in the slightest, in fact, she looked quite content.

“So, boys, tomorrow we are going into the forbidden forest, pending permission for Cronus. Let's get studying!”


	3. Cronus Ampora and the Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the Forbidden Forest, Kankri is put under a spell which Cronus thinks he knows just how to break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculous, and was ridiculously fun to write. I do promise that the story will not always be quite this silly, but it will definitely have its moments. A special thanks to my beta for this chapter, stygianblossom@tumblr, as well as to gothichamlet@tumblr and hhhhammy@tumblr who were partly to blame-ah, very helpful and supportive with this chapter! 
> 
> The top illustration is by squigglenaut@tumblr, and the chapter illustrations are by gothichamlet@tumblr, thank you SO much!!! You are both wonderful!

Cronus Ampora was glad to be the last to go into the Forbidden Forest for several different reasons. For one, he had absolutely no idea where he was going. Students were not allowed in the forest without special permission, as they had right now, and he had only been out there once in the past, during his third year. For another, if there was any danger, the others would have to deal with it first - not that he was afraid, of course. For his final (and favorite) reason, Aranea was in front of him, and her rear end looked absolutely fabulous in that school skirt she was wearing. It was so tempting to just mutter a spell under his breath and cause a gust of air to rustle her skirt upwards, so he could get himself a peek at what lay beneath. He could always blame it on the forest, after all.

But... No. He truly was trying to turn over a new leaf - at least when it came to things like that. Besides, he could already hear Kankri's scolding lecture, going on and on about how triggering the sight of a girl's panties could be. That was one sermon he was definitely not in the mood for. So he contented himself with admiring the Ravenclaw's physique from a distance, skirt and all.

“All right, so we are here to find fluxweed, knotgrass, and baneberry flowers. If you need a reference, have pictures of all three in my book!” Aranea said cheerfully, as they followed a dirt path beneath some withered old trees.

“Trust me, kitten, we definitely know what they look like, you must have shown us a hundred different pictures yesterday in the guide you bought.” Cronus took a few steps forward so that he was next to her instead of besides her. “Need any help carrying your stuff? That book must weigh a ton.”

“No thank you! It is a large book, but I have carried worse. Now, what do you two say we split up? We'll find the plants much faster that way.”

“I would be extremely cautious about separating out here, Aranea. If we do, one of us must always be within earshot of each other.” Kankri replied as he rolled up the piece of parchment that was their permission slip. “Even in the daylight, the forbidden forest is still dangerous, let's all take care and not venture too far!”

“All right then, I will take the fluxweed. Cronus, you can look for the knotgrass, and Kankri, I'll leave the baneberry flowers to you. Feel free to grab the baneberries while you're at it, but remember that they're poisonous!”

“Really, Aranea, you should know me better than to assume I would make such a novice mistake as that! I am the epitome of careful. But very well. Remember to not venture too far and keep your wand at the ready at all times.”

“Aye, aye, chief!” Cronus replied with a grin, as he gave Kankri a pat on the back. He looked to Aranea, and for a second, he considered offering to stay close to her, but he had a feeling would tempt her to hex him. So instead, he gave her smirk and turning on his heel. “Good luck, doll.”

~*~

 

Cronus had never been one for Herbology, though the fact that they were looking for plants within the Forbidden Forest did indeed make things more interesting. And be it luck, or Aranea purposely giving him the most easy to find plant, he found a decent sized patch of knotgrass within ten minutes time. He helped himself to as much of the plant that would fit into his satchel glad that his potions grade would now be safe for another term.

“Hey! Kankri, Aranea! I've got the knotgrass!” He shouted. Only crickets answered him. “Kankri? Aranea?” He called out again, narrowing his eyes. He must have gone further than he thought, and turned around on his heels, trying to head back in the direction in which he came. He contemplated sending up a flare with his wand, when he suddenly heard voices in the distance. One of them was clearly Kankri, he would know that voice anywhere. The other was harder to make out, but it was definitely there.

“Now, I understand, sir, that magical creatures such as yourself who are vertically challenged may feel a certain amount of resentment towards beings who do not face the same challenges as you – which is perfectly natural, of course! However, it is important to remember that some beings may find it triggering to be called a, well, I am afraid that I do not speak Gaelic, but I am quite certain whatever you called me was not polite!”

“Aye, lad, it was indeed rude. I don't know what you are thinkin', tryin' to preach to a Leprechaun about their own damn business, but I am gettin' the feelin' that ye do this quite often.”

 

“I will always speak up in favor of interspecies tolerance, no matter how unpopular speaking the truth might make me. But that is neither here nor there, I am simply imploring you to consider the ramifications that your speech may have on the-”

“Quit yer yappin', lad. Ye shouldn't presume to speak for another person, now that is rude. How about ye take a nap for a while? You'll be a regular sleepin' beauty, just waitin' for true love's kiss...Ha! G'luck to whoever that poor soul is.” There was a flash of green light, and Cronus dashed towards it. The Leprechaun was no where to be seen, but Kankri was quite visible, his figure hunched over beneath the trunk of a tree.

“Kankri!” Cronus raced to his friend's side, shaking him lightly. “The fuck just happened...are you all right?” Kankri's eyelids were starting to droop.

“I was just...telling him...that his choice in words could be considered....” Kankri slurred, cutting himself off with a loud yawn just as Aranea appeared from behind another tree.

“I saw that green light! Is everything okay?” One look at Kankri, and she dropped her satchel filled with fluxweed, letting it spill on the forest floor. “Kankri!” At this point, the troll had gone eerily silent with eyes closed, and Aranea grabbed him by the shoulders, clearly starting to panic. “Kankri, what happened to you, oh my gog, this is all my fault, I should have just let you find the fluxweed, I knew that the baneberries would cause trouble in the end!” The red and white flowers were still grasped in Kankri's hands, and Aranea looked as if she might cry.

“Relax, doll, he's not dead, or poisoned, or anything. He's asleep. See?” Cronus took her hand and guided it under his nose, so that she could feel his breathing. “Now listen, I didn't see it all, but I heard him arguing with a Leprechaun. He really must have pissed the little guy off, because he said something about sleeping beauty and true love's kiss, and then poof!”

“A leprechaun curse, eh? That is extremely unusual for this area, but not impossible. A leprechaun curse could easily be broken with the right spell. Gog damn it, why did I leave my book on counter courses back in school?!” Aranea ran her fingers through her hair nervously, looking down at the sleeping Kankri as she tried to figure out the best course of action to take. Cronus thought long and hard as well, the Leprechaun's words replaying in his head. Finally, he snapped his fingers.

“I've got it! The leprechaun said something about true love's kiss, well, as Kankri's moirail and only quadrant mate, I'm the closest thing to a true love this bastard's got.” He proclaimed, smirking as he looked down at the sleeping figure. “Guess that means I'm the one who has to break the spell...” He began to pucker his lips and lean down, but Aranea's voice pierced the air so loudly, he stopped short in surprise.

“What the HELL do you think you're doing?! Cronus, stop finding excuses to hit on people!”

“Babe, seriously, this is just to wake him up, I mean, if you want a smooch too that can be arranged-”

Aranea practically screamed with indignation, though there was perhaps a trace of a blush on her cheeks. “Ampora, I know you're obsessed with human culture and fairy tales, but really, a solid curse breaking spell is what we need here. You're wasting precious time, and you know it too. Besides, he's supposed to be your palemate, and Kankri is NOT going to appreciate quadrant vacillation in that area!”

“Trust me dollface, I'm not changing shit about our quadrants, he's a good moirail, but I don't feel like dragging his ass back to the castle if I don't have to. I'm considering this as taking one for the team.” And before Aranea could say another word, Cronus leaned in and kissed the other troll in full on the lips. His mouth lingered stubbornly on Kankri's, waiting for him to awaken.

“Satisfied now with your stolen kiss? See, I knew it wouldn't-” There was a muffled sound, followed by the sounds of a familiar voice.

“Where did that dreadful little leprechaun go, I doubt he poses too much of a threat, but it is still best to be wary.” Kankri's spoke with a yawn in his throat, unaware that he had out cold, when his eyes fell on Cronus. Blinking at the close proximity their faces were, his eyes grew wide and he drew himself back. “Um, Cronus, what exactly are you doing...?” Cronus pulled away and rubbed the back of his head, while Aranea stared wide eyed at them both.

“Cronus, I stand corrected. I really didn't think that waking him with a kiss would actually work! But I suppose when I really think about it, it makes sense!” With the danger now gone, and Cronus's little show at an end, Aranea began to re-gather the fluxweed she had dropped.

“Waking me with a kiss? Whatever are you...” Kankri's voice trailed off as he mentally pieced together what had happened. Angrily, he stood up and narrowed his eyes at his moirail. Cronus chuckled nervous.

“I was just trying to break the spell! Nothing else, I swear.”

“Cronus, while I appreciate the fact that what you did could quite possibly have broken whatever spell I had, before you kiss someone, it is of the utmost importance that you gain their consent before said kiss takes place. I am most disappointed in your decisions regarding my own self interests! I thought that by now you would understand how potentially triggering those sort of actions could be, but it appears that I was wrong. Now if we have all our things, let us return to the castle.” Indignantly, Kankri began to march ahead, shoving the baneberry flowers into his satchel as he did so, his sermon over – for now.

Cronus was left with his mouth open, a finger lifted as if he were going to try to explain. Aranea giggled and patted him on the arm.

“Let him go. He'll get over it. You did save him, after all.”

“Heh...thanks. I'm glad he's all right, and that's what matters in the end, right?” Cronus smiled, glad he had one person who wasn't going to lecture him. He glanced over at her as they began to make their own way back to the castle.

“Of course it is! Actually, this entire situation has reminded me of a book I read about Leprechauns! Now that I can properly reflect on it, it makes perfect sense that your kiss woke him up. Did you know that Leprechauns actually have a quadrant system even more complex than that of trolls? No? Well, let me explain, you see, the stars-hearts-horseshoe quadrant is quite intriguing....”

Oh, how wrong he was.


	4. Aranea Serket and the Short History Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Vriska get to watch Cronus pay way too much attention to his appearance getting ready for History of Magic class. He is eager to be paired with Aranea, but when the subject of the lesson is Orphaner Dualscar, Cronus's interest mysteriously drops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I was working extra hard to make Vriska and Eridan as believable as possible. Please let me know what you guys think! I am always open to constructive criticism (and that is for any chapter!) Thank you to my beta for this chapter, saccharinesylph!

Illustration by gothichamlet (Thank you darling!)

 

Cronus Ampora stood in front of a mirror in the Slytherin Common rooms, applying generous amounts of gel to his scalp, while a bewitched comb ran through his hair. He appeared to be practicing which smiles made him look the best, or at least, non-threatening.

“Dare I even ask what the hell you're primpin' for?” Eridan Ampora spoke as he stepped into the common room. As a fourth year student his schedule was fairly busy, especially since, unlike his brother, he was rather studious. He frowned and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, giving his sibling a self righteous glare.

“I'll be going to my History of Magic class in a few minutes.”

“You're kiddin' me, right?”

“Nope.” The comb ran through his hair again, as Cronus put away the gel and began to toy with the front strands. He could see in the mirror a figure approach him from behind, with long dark hair, and horns and eyes that were tauntingly familiar, along with the groan that accompanied it.

“You're looking to hit on my sister, aren't you, Cronus? God, Eridan, your brother has even worse taste than you!” Vriska's taunts were even more vicious in tone than Eridan's. Though she shared many traits with Aranea, the other girl was more slender, had longer (and more tangled) hair, as well as a generally less than hospitable aura about her. The two were as different in demeanor as the traits of the houses into which they were each sorted. 

“Your sister is a classy witch, not to mention, she has quite a womanly figure, unlike some other trolls that I know.”

“Could you two not fuckin' start this right now? Vriska, I really don't want to be late Herbology...”

“Why is it that all Amporas are total chumps? Eridan, you only want to get there to see if any of the Huffleprats have gotten owls from Feferi, so you can then whine forever about how she didn't write to you first.”

“Fef wouldn't be sending an owl, because I'm damn certain she's back on Alternia. And I'm worried about her! No one knows where she is, and her sister is missing in action, too, right Cronus?”

“Mmm, I haven't seen that sexy kitten in some time. Come to think of it, Aranea's been a bit concerned as well. But they are both princesses, so I just assumed they had some royal shit to take care of. They'll be back, little bro, you need to play it cool. Chicks like that.” Eridan rolled his eyes, and Vriska started to snicker.

“Yes, because you know all about what the 'chicks' want, right, Cronus?” She smacked him on the back, a sneer on her lips. “I always figured Aranea was sucking face and god knows what else with the older Vantas, anyway. He might be a big ass prude, but really, what else would they be doing in the library at all hours of the day and night?” Cronus immediately tensed up, but gave a nervous laugh as if he were brushing off what she said easily.

“Kankri wouldn't do that, and neither would she.”

“You're probably right, she might be afraid her fat ass would break the tables. Not to mention Kankri would die if they broke anything bigger than a school rule.” Vriska had a sneer on her lips, and Cronus seized her by the school sweater vest. 

“You better watch it, Serket, because while the two of them are above brawling over their reputation, I'm no-”

“Cronus, I fuckin' hear meowin' from all the way down here. Did you feed Zuko this mornin'? You should really do that before class. And Vriska, let's just get the hell out of here, it's a long walk to the green houses, and I'd rather not be late. ” Eridan was clearly in a no nonsense mood. Cronus released Vriska's sweater, his eyes still narrowed at her, but Eridan was not lying. There was indeed the sounds of a frustrated cat coming from the stairs that led to the dormitory. Cronus turned towards the stairs, the sounds of Vriska and Eridan's banter floating up the stairs.

“Wow, Eridan, in comparison to your brother, you're not such a tool after all!”

“Vriska, bitch about your own sibling, I'm the only one who should get to complain about him. So, have you had any luck figuring out a way to crash the Winter Gala?”

“Pfft, like I even care about that shit. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years can have their snooty ass fun. I'd rather use the chance that the teachers will be occupied with other things...”

Cronus didn't bother listening to the end of their conversation as he shut the dormitory door behind him. Zuko, a large but still sleek back cat began to rub against his legs in annoyance.

“All right, all right I'm feeding you, chillax, cat.” He had gotten Zuko in the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts, right around the time he became interested in human culture. He thought a black cat might be seen as more 'cool' or 'edgy' but he quickly discovered that was more of a muggle human belief than a wizard human. To everyone else, a black cat was just a cat that was black. Still, Zuko was friendly enough when he was hungry, and if nothing else, the cat would listen to him when Kankri wasn't around.

“Kankri wouldn't be doing the nasty with Aranea behind my back, would he?” Cronus asked Zuko as he pet his head. Zuko seemed more interested in the food than the question. “Oh well, I better hurry to class, Aranea is always there early.” He scruffed Zuko's fur, much to the feline's disapproval, before hurrying from the room.

To his surprise, Aranea was not there when he arrived. It was actually almost when class was about to start that she came dashing in, books in arms. He flagged her down.

“Hey, dollface, you're looking pretty swell right now.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he knew it would be better to drop the pick up lines and cut to the chaise. “I saved you a seat. Meenah still isn't back...wanna partner up?” Aranea slipped into the desk beside him, spreading her books out in response.

“That is fine Cronus, how unusual for you to have arrived before me! Sorry about that, Kankri and I were just a little caught up in things in the library.” Aranea pulled out a small, new looking volume entitled Magical Troll History. Cronus stared at her. “What, why are you looking at me like that for?”

“What were you guys doing in the library?”

“Research, of course! For our one of our clubs. Why, what else would we be doing?”

“Um-” Before he could say anything, class was called to session. Large pieces of parchment were handed to each pair, with essay questions on each. “Can you write? My handwriting is shit.”

“I planned on it.” Aranea looked over the questions with a smile. “Isn't it wonderful, Cronus?”

“Huh? What's wonderful?”

“That they are doing history lessons now on troll magical history!”

“Oh. I guess.” Cronus seemed less than enthused.

“What do you mean, you guess? Look at these questions! We are actually learning about important parts of greater troll history, too, like how Her Imperial Condesce overturned laws restricting low bloods after the Orphaner Dualscar massacred an entire settlement of lowbloods. Look at chapter three, they even include details about troll child rearing, so human students can understand the significance of a cavern of wigglers being destroyed.” Aranea looked down at the paper, unable to see the frown developing on Cronus's lips. 

“Perhaps we can work this into our essay question, I'm not sure if you agree, but my suspicion is that Dualscar's motivation was more in finding the leader of the rebels, the Signless, who as you know were fighting for lowblood rights. After all, he had been raised by a Jade blood and would have known the caverns. Most likely Dualscar was not intending on massacring the wigglers, but because the Signless was there, he wanted to make sure that no stone was left uncovered.”

“Ara, can we-” Cronus started to break in, but Aranea's mouth was charging forward like a hippogriff.

“Cronus, hear me out. Motivations for why a historical figure did what they did are always good topics for an essay question, and considering that we, ourselves are trolls, I would be ashamed if we scored anything less than full points on this, if not higher. There IS evidence that Dualscar did not know what he was doing, and was most likely in a blind rage, possibly brought on by a surge of magical powers he could not control. He apparently murdered his own kismesis in the process, and would not heed orders from the Empress, who he had sworn to serve and obey, to stop.”

“Aranea, I-”

“If you look at things, historically speaking, the Cavern Massacre was a turning point in troll history. The event was so terrible that it opened the Empress's eyes to the cruelty of the cast system. It lead to reforms that enabled wigglers to be better protected, allow for the cultivation and education of those with magical abilities, regardless of blood color, and eventually even lead to our relationship with the human race. So, when you look at it the right way, if Dualscar had not been so ruthless and terrible-”

At that moment, Cronus stood up abruptly, angrily shoving his books and quills into his bag. Aranea looked at him in shock. Even without her empathic abilities, it was clear to see that he was upset. The class, which had been a pleasant buzz of classroom discussion moments ago, were now stopping to stare at the two of them.

“Cronus, I....” She glanced at Professor Binns, who was in the front of the class, taking notes on the troll history textbook in front of him. “I'm feeling faint.” She said as she leaned over her desk. “Cronus offered to take me to the infirmary, may I be excused? We'll finish the essay questions for homework, I promise.” The ghost professor's eyes fell on her for a moment, and he nodded his head, pointing to the door.

“Certainly, Miss Serspit. Mister Amforest, see that she makes it there without a problem.” Aranea shoved her bag and books at Cronus, too eager to get out of the classroom to correct him. Cronus face had melted from a look of anger into one of utter shock – Aranea Serket never left class early. The fact that she had her arm through his, supposedly for support, was also contributing to the shock factor. Between juggling her things and leading her out of the room, he almost forgot to be angry. Almost.

“Cronus, what the hell was that about?!” She stood up straight and snatched her books back from him as soon as they were a safe distance from the room. “Why did I think that we could possibly work together on something academic? I must have been insane. I know that I put a lot of thought and detail into things, but that is no reason to get all pissed off!” Cronus bit his lip, looking to the side and sighing deeply.

“Look, doll, I'm sorry I lost my cool in there. But you wouldn't shut up! I know all about what Orphaner Dualscar did. I'm his fucking descendant, didn't you know?” Aranea's eyes widened.

“Oh! Oh my.”

“I am. I'd have thought a girl as smart as you would have figured that out long ago. And I don't fucking enjoy having what he did rubbed in my face. It's bad enough trolls walk around wondering if I am going to snap and start killing everyone, now the humans might too. Well, the ones who pay attention in history class, anyway, which is thankfully few. But still.”

“Cronus, it's not that I didn't know, it's that I never even thought much about it before. If people are really holding that against you, they're ignorant. You are not your ancestor, after all. And you are being trained in magic at one of the best schools in the universe. It is ridiculous for anyone to think that you would be like him.”

Cronus stared at her for a moment, his eyes slowly lighting up, a true smile spreading across his lips. And then suddenly, he picked her up and spun her around, not caring that this lead to her books and papers scattering through out the hall.

“I could kiss you for saying that, doll.”

“How about you just put me down?” She said with annoyance, her cheeks blue. He did comply, and they both started to pick up her things. “Really, Cronus, if you're afraid of being like Dualscar, the fact that Kankri is your moirail should put your mind at ease, after all, as his blood color would suggest, he is clearly descended from the Signless.”

“I know that. Besides you, he is one of the only people who's ever acknowledged that we're different. It's why I prefer the company of humans, and human culture. I don't have to deal with the shit attached to my bloodline.”

“You know, Cronus, maybe if you didn't act so overtly flirty all the time, trolls and humans alike would enjoy your company more.”

“You know what the quickest way to solve that is, eh?”

“What?”

“I wouldn't be quite so flirty if I had a matesprit or girlfriend or whatever you'd like to call it to pour my attentions on, mmmm?” He grinned at her, leaning in close as he handed her a stack of books and papers. Aranea flushed blue, snatched her things, and turned away.

“You clearly know nothing about how to properly court someone, be they human or  
troll. Cronus, you have a lot to learn.”

“Why don't we go to the library then and you can teach me a thing or two, mmm?” Aranea rolled her eyes, and then began to chuckle.

“I was actually planning on going to the library, and you are welcome to join me. This essay does need to be finished, after all, and now that I understand why the topic is touchy for you, we can choose something else to write about.” She shifted the books in her arms, glancing over her shoulder at him. 

“Fine, whatever. I just don't want to flunk.” He looked at the books on the top of her stack, which appeared they might fall again. “Here, I'll get those, doll.” He grabbed the stack, resisting the urge to make another pick up line. Aranea looked at him thoughtfully.

“You have a lot to learn, Cronus Ampora. But perhaps you're not hopeless!” She spun on her heel and quickened her pace towards the library. Cronus could only follow behind and ponder if she meant learning about history, or something more.

Either way, he wasn't hopeless.


	5. Kankri Vantas and the Extremely Awkward Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus asks Kankri for love advice, and Kankri asks Latula to the Winter Gala. As can be imagined, things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to gothichamlet for both beta reading and illustrating this chapter! You really helped me climb into Kankri's skull! Also, for my AO3 readers, I have a fic tumblr, wolfishscribbles.tumblr.com, where I post not only the fic itself, but reblogs and posts relevant to it. Feel free to check it out if you are interested! Right now I am looking to see if there are any artists out there interested in illustrating future chapters.

  
(Illustration by gothichamlet! <3)

 

“Kankri, how am I supposed to sweep a gal off her feet?” The courtyard's typical hustle and bustle was starting to die down as classes began, and soon things were quiet. Cronus sat on a stone inlet, leaning against a stone lion statue, strumming his guitar. Kankri was using the inlet to lay out pages of his potion homework, making sure that everything was in order.

“Come again, Cronus? Did I hear you correctly? I know that I am a fair flier, but you are probably more experienced when it comes to broomsticks than I. Why, come to think of it, I haven't flown in quite some t-”

“Kankri, I'm not talking about flying, bro. I'm talking about asking someone out.”

“While I appreciate the fact that you've made your language more specific, as my moirail you should know better than anyone that I am not terribly experienced in terms of courtship, and in fact with our own pale romance, it was you that proposed it.”

“Yeah, I know that! But pale is different. I just asked you when we were doing divinations homework cause my tea leaves said something about it being a good time for forming strong allegiances and you said yes. With about a hundred more words.”

“Now, Cronus, I know that you have been very interested in human culture lately, but you must not forget the fact that some trolls might find your words about quadrants triggering, as if to say pale romance is less important than other shades of romance, which factually speaking, isn't true. All romances are created equal, you would do well to remember that, lest you offend someone who is not in your cis-quadrant situation, for example, those of an a-quadrant or semi- quadrant persuasion.” Cronus sighed and slipped an arm around Kankri's shoulder, leaning in close to his ear before whispering into it.

“Not getting jealous, are you?” He sniggered a bit. “Kankri you know I wouldn't get far without you, so you don't have to get all uppity about it. I'm just interested in filling other quadrants too.” Kankri stiffened and pushed away Cronus's arm.

“Personal space, boundaries, Cronus, you need to remember them! And of course I am not jealous; jealousy is not even in a realm of emotions I am capable of feeling, seeing as that would require wanting more of a person than they are capable of giving, and to do so would be absolutely outrageous. For you to want to fill your other quadrants is perfectly normal and indeed, healthy. I just worry that you are not wanting to do so for the right reasons.” Cronus let out a groan, returning to his guitar and strumming it clumsily.

“In case you haven't noticed, I've been seriously trying to clean up my act lately. Dress better, study for tests, use less pick up lines – aren't those things good enough for you?” Kankri neatly straightened out his parchment rolls before placing them in his satchel.

“It is not what you are doing, Cronus, it is why you are doing it. If you were doing it to better yourself and to be mindful of the triggers of other people, that would be acceptable. But if you are doing it only because you want to have more physical interactions with a certain female troll of whom which we are both well acquainted-” Cronus strummed an angry sounding chord.

“Yeah, well, maybe I do want her physically. But it's fucking more than that, Kankri. She accepts me like I am, and she makes me smile.” Violet eyes met red. “I just wanna make her smile too. Is that against the rules?” Kankri bit his lip and stared at him for a good few moments before pulling his satchel up on his shoulder.

“No, Cronus, of course it is not. Wanting to make someone smile is admirable; it demonstrates with a great sense of sincerity that you care. If you show restraint and are respectful of her boundaries, you will be all right.” He took a few steps forward, before glancing back at the seadweller over his shoulder, sighing deeply. “I have some place I need to be, but why don't you keep working on that melody? If you were to set it to some lyrics without triggers, it might be a pleasant way to tell Aranea how you feel about her. But take that for what it is, Cronus as I do not pretend to be an expert on these sort of matters.” 

“Thanks, chief.” Cronus said with a small smile, before returning to his instrument. Kankri was too concerned with getting to the Quidditch field before the free period was up to correct him on his poorly chosen slang. Once there, he took several minutes to admira Latula Pyrope – or what he could make out of her, at any rate. She was moving like a comet on her broomstick. As the Gryffindor chaser, she needed to be fast, and strong, and in her red and gold quidditch robes, she never failed to be flashy. By the time Kankri was able to catch her eye with a wave, she had already made five practice shots. Upon seeing him, she floated down on her broom, but not before doing several loops.

Kankri raised his hands and began a slow clap. “The Gryffindor team has historically speaking always been competitive, but with you on board and training this hard I would say that we have an extraordinarily good chance of winning the Quidditch cup this year.” Latula grinned and flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

“Haha! Yeah! We really are on a roll this year! Radical, isn't it? What brings you out to the field, Kankz? You're usually more of a book person than sports.” She braced her broomstick over her shoulders, hands dangling off the sides. 

“Ah, well, that is true, though I am not without appreciation for those who have the ability to be athletic.” Kankri began to fiddle with his uniform tie nervously. “I actually came out here looking for you, I was wondering if I could have a word.” He met her eyes, gulping. 

“Sure Kankz! Shoot!” 

“I suppose that this conversation has been a long time coming. The Winter Gala is fast approaching, and there is much to be done to prepare for it.”

“Kankri, it's still a perigree away. There's no rush!”

“Yes, I know that, though in my humble opinion time is of the essence, and in some cases certain persons might find it triggering to be spoken to at the last minute. I would never wish to be that insensitive to anyone, and least of all to you. But I suppose what I am trying to say is that I find you an exceptional person, Latula, and-”

Before Kankri could continue, a loud hoot interrupted him. A speckled owl swooped down and dropped a soft, lumpy package on his head. He landed on the troll's shoulder and pecked at his ear, hoping for some form of a treat. Kankri did not seem amused.

“Nicodemus, this is the most inopportune time to be bringing me packages, especially when I suspect that they are containing items which may or may not be considered 'radical' by my present company...and also may involve a poly cotton blend which my skin tends to find quite triggering...” Kankri took the package off his head, and Latula began to chuckle.

“Wow that is so freakin' cool!!! Porrim knit you ANOTHER sweater? You've got a totally killer collection by now. What did she do this time?” Kankri tore the paper open to reveal a crimson and gold sweater with a large teal “3” in the middle, that looked suspiciously like the one on the back of Latula's Quidditch robes. Soon enough, Kankri's face was the same color as the crimson parts of the sweater. Latula, on the other hand, seemed quite amused. “Haha, I guess you have something awesome to wear to our Gryffindor versus Slytherin match next Sunday. We've got this one in the bag, their team hasn't been the same since Peixes up and disappeared. How radical is that?!”

“Yes, and a Gryffindor victory would bring great pleasure to us all – well, all who are not Slytherin that is, and of course, I don't mean any offense to our Slytherin friends who might find discussion of their loss triggering, but at the same time competition is natural and can be healthy if presented in the right way and not accompanied by house bigotry.” Kankri rolled the sweater up into a ball under his arm, along with the wrappings it came from. His owl was still on his shoulder, expectantly waiting for a treat. Kankri sighed and dug into the pockets of his robe, pulling out an owl treat, a bit stale, but still acceptable. “I'll take you to the owlery in a moment, go perch somewhere else in the mean time!” The owl hooted and flew off, and Kankri was left along with Latula once again. He had bird dander on his shoulder and an obnoxious sweater under his arms, and definitely looked a bit silly. Still, a serious expression crossed his face, and he took Latula's hand into his own, making sure to be slow and careful, being respectful of any signs that the touch might be unwanted. Fortunately for him, there were none.

“Latula, I respect that neither of us are in a quadrant with the other, and I do not mean to trigger any unnecessary thoughts. But I would be honored if you accompanied me to the Winter Ball.” He took a deep breath, eyes locked with her own, before opening his mouth again. “Not necessarily in any romantic way, of course not, but just as two young trolls who enjoy the company of one another, and might wish to share a completely platonic and quadrant free dance or two! It would be bound to be an enjoyable evening for us both.”

“Oh my god, Kankri, that is so super radical and all, and I'm totally flattered, but I'm spending that weekend with Mituna. You know how bad off he's been since that quidditch accident. There's talk that they might be transferring him to a different hospital that weekend, and I want to be there.”

“Oh, of course Latula, that is perfectly understandable! How has Mituna been anyway? I apologize for not asking after his well being immediately, that was insensitive of me.” Kankri offered her a concerned smile, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment in his chest, as he slowly let go of her hand.

“He's basically the same, ya know? It's tough, having a matesprit who is in and out of consciousness. And sometimes I feel like me and Sollux are the only two who still bother to visit him.”

“I'll visit with you,” Kankri volunteered suddenly, not even pausing for a thought. “After all, Mituna was my classmate too, and Aranea and I have aleady discussed the possibility of forming a club whose specific purpose was to help bring cheer to students who were sick or recovering from some other malady.” That was no lie, they had considered it – in their fourth year. “Perhaps we could still organize such a visit, I am certain it would help to boost Mituna's moral, and it may be pleasant for you to have some company on the way to St. Mungo's. I am sure you could use the company, especially since your matesprit is not providing you with the important social interactions that most trolls of your age would be having care free, and since you will have to miss such a large event like the Winter Gala, it is only appropriate that your friends and fellow classmates step in to help lighten the burden.”

“Actually, Kankz, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! Let me know when we can do it, all right?” She clapped her hand on his shoulder, before heading towards the team changing rooms. “I've got to shower before class, catch you later!” She flashed him a smile and hurried inside. Kankri waved and did his best to look friendly. Once she disappeared, he pulled out his wand and began to fidget with it nervously. 

“Winguardium Leviosar.” An old leaf that had been lying at his feet was now floating in front of him. He made it do a back flip before having it plummet to the ground in frustration. Nicodemus spotted the movement, and flew back down to Kankri's shoulder, staring at the broken leaf with his large black eyes. “It would figure that she wouldn't be going.” He muttered to the owl. Slumping to the ground, he looked at the pieces of the now shattered leaf, and began, with his wand, to float them in front of him like an intricate puzzle piece. “I am a reasonably good wizard for my age and a troll with a deep value for sensitivity so this disappointment is deeply unfounded, I should not even be feeling it in the first place as my intentions to help Latula were of course completely pure and she very much needs support during this difficult time.” As if in response, Nicodemus pecked his earlobe.

“Stop it, you're almost as annoying as Cronus,” he remarked as he chastised the owl. “Cronus, who I sincerely hope has the best of intentions when it comes to Aranea Serket, I care for them both dearly but I will not stand for him being kind to her only so that he can get something from it later.” He gave the broken pieces of the leaf one last glance, deciding that putting them back together would be too much work. “Perhaps he will surprise me, I can only do my best to guide him in the right direction. Now, Nicodemus, let us get you back to the owlery.” 

Turning on his heel, he let the pieces of the leaf fall to the ground and be taken by the wind.


	6. Cronus Ampora and the Human Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio travels to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies disguised as humans, where they visit Mituna, and something very unexpected occurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this chapter, real life really took a hold on me, I hope people are still interested in reading! This chapter is nearly double the size of my other chapters, and advances both the plot and relationship dynamics, please enjoy and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Music Credit: The song in this chapter is So Good by Say Anything, from their album Anarchy My Dear. HIGHLY recommend this band! (Song link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=dD_reLff1cM )
> 
> Art Credit: The cover art is a piece I commissioned by Squigglenaut@tumblr, and the inside chapter pictures are pieces I commissioned by k4rkl3s@tumblr! These pieces were very important to me, as I REALLY wanted illustrations of a certain part of this chapter, you both did a lovely job!!! Thank you SO much for taking them on. <3
> 
> A Very Special Thanks To: Squigglenaut, who did one HELL of a beta job on this chapter after I was ready to set it on fire, as well as supporting me along the way and letting me throw characterization questions off her at all times of the day and night. I REALLY, really owe you one, hon!

“Cronus, I swear if you misbehave, I will never so much as look at you again!” Aranea Serket hissed as they walked through the bustling London street from the train station. She was still getting used to the potion that made her appear human as they traveled through London to pay Mituna a visit. She shook her head slightly, her chestnut colored hair waving to and fro, her head feeling oddly lightened by the lack of horns.

 

“I was just saying that before his accident, Mituna was a dick. I didn't say I'd start anything.” Cronus on the other hand, felt almost too comfortable with his new appearance. He slid a comb through his warm brown hair, and glanced at his reflection in a nearby shop window. The reddish tint appealed to him, as did the convenience of not having to comb around his horns. He was also thoroughly enjoying being out and about in a bustling human city.

 

“The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is rather notorious, but it is of the utmost importance to not perpetuate the competitive natures of the houses to the point of prejudice, as it so often comes down to in the end. I believe that Mituna, being a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team often stirs those inner feelings of rivalry, ones that must be squelched in order for the greater good-”

 

“Come off it Kankri!” Cronus tapped him on the back, unintentionally throwing the smaller boy off balance. Even as a human, Kankri was of short stature, his dark hair still unruly and difficult to tame. “Mituna and I just didn't mix, houses had nothing to do with it. Hell, you're in Gryffindor and we're moirails, that should say something.”

 

“Both of you shut it!” Aranea was sporting her no nonsense look as she stepped between them both. “This isn't about what Mituna used to be like or house prejudices! This is about showing that we give a damn about a student from our year who may end up spending the rest of his life in this hospital if his condition doesn't change. Seeing familiar faces may be helpful, especially if they are friendly ones, and not ones trying to start fights or get preachy!” She gave each of them a good hard glare, and then stepped forward through the window of a seemingly normal muggle department store. Cronus and Kankri looked at each other and gulped, following after her.

 

Despite the dull exterior, inside, St. Mungos was a bustling wizarding hospital. The three made their way to the front counter to check in, as Aranea hastily cast a reversal spell, removing their human disguises for the time being. Soon they were on their way up to the fourth floor, where Mituna was being held in a private room. Latula stood at the door waiting, smiling and waving to them as they walked down the hall.

 

“It is totally radical of you guys to come and visit Mituna! He hasn't had many visitors in a while. Uh, just to warn you guys, he's in and out of it. Sometimes he gets spazzy and energetic and actually wants to get up, but most of the time he's pretty quiet and lethargic.” Latula frowned. “Luckily he's got these really cool troll healers who worked for the Empress or something looking after him. Soon they're gonna take him back to Alternia for another treatment, maybe he'll be his old self after that.” She forced a smile on her face, clearly holding on to hope that was shaky at best. Aranea put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

 

“I'm so sorry things have been rough, maybe seeing some old friends will help. Before we go in, can you tell us what exactly happened to him? I heard something about a Quidditch accident when you were practicing over the summer break.”

 

“A bunch of us trolls from Alternia who are on Hogwarts teams were hanging out at Meenah's hive. We were having a game, but 'Tuna disappeared on us. We found him hanging upside down from a tree. The theory is he got caught somehow, tried to do a spell to free himself, and it backfired. We don't know because whenever we try to talk to him about what happened, he starts to crack the hell up. So don't bring it up.” She turned the handle of the door, opening it slightly. “Let's go in.”

 

The room was bright and pleasant enough, for a hospital room. Latula had brought in some wizarding photographs, featuring a healthy Mituna laughing with Latula in her quidditch robes, and one of him standing beside his frowning younger brother, Sollux. Mituna was sitting in bed, his head a mop of scruffy black hair, looking dazed and confused, like he just woke up.

 

“Hey Tuna-kins! You've got some visitors.” Latula walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, sweeping the hair back and out of his eyes, the blue and red mismatched eyes falling on the visitors. Aranea was the first to approach, with Kankri close behind.

 

“Hi Mituna! It's been a long time since we saw you, I hope you're doing well!” She opened her purse and carefully reached in, pulling out a potted plant with yellow flowers and an enchanted fuzzy bumble bee buzzing about the petals.

 

“Look at Aranea, she has gotten quite adept at transfiguration and extension charms!” Kankri started in a falsely cheerful voice, seeming to not want to look right at Mituna, as he took the plant and placed it on his bed side table. “I do hope that you've been feeling stronger lately, Mituna, you are of course VERY missed at school.” Mituna mumbled something indistinguishable, and Kankri looked nervously to Aranea.

 

“He said thank you.” Latula smiled sadly, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. “C'mon, 'Tuna, wouldn't you like to go for a walk?” The troll weakly shook his head, bringing a hand to his brow, and mumbling some words that resembled 'headache'.

 

“It's all right if you're not feeling strong enough, Mituna! We don't mind talking to you right here.” She glanced behind her, thinking that Cronus had been way too quiet this whole time. Her suspicions had been correct. Cronus was standing in the doorway holding a flask of potion, back into his human form again. Aranea gave him a dirty look, and yanked him forward by the arm. “Look, even Cronus came to visit you!” She pushed him over to Mituna's bedside, much to Cronus's chagrin. “Revelio!” She recited with a flick of her wand in the direction of the bedside, and Cronus began to change back to normal.

 

“Uh, hey Mituna, what's up? I know we weren't exactly buddies, but uh, it sucks that you're stuck here and I hope you feel better so-”

 

Before Cronus could even finish the sentence, Mituna started to scream in pain, clutching his forehead. The sound was so sudden that everyone jumped in their places, Cronus slowly backing up, and Latula jumping forward.

 

“What the FUCK did you do you him, Ampora?! I swear, if you came here just to mess with 'Tuna, you'll pay for it!” Latula gave Cronus a death glare, grabbing him by the collar of his leather jacket.

 

“Whoa, I didn't TOUCH him, all I did was -”

 

“He's barely responded for days and as soon as you enter the room he goes fuck nuts! I'm not an idiot! You HAD to have done it! Now fess up, what the hell kind of spell is it?”

 

“Latula, it wasn't Cronus!” Aranea stepped between the two, forcing Latula to let go of him. “He couldn't have, he wasn't even paying attention to anything but the human potion!” She glanced back at Mituna, who Kankri was attempting to calm, with little success. Mituna was still screaming, kicking, and flailing, constantly bringing one of his hands to his forehead. When Kankri pulled his hand down in an attempt to restrain him, an oddly shaped double lightning bolt scar was visible. Aranea and Kankri looked at each other in shock. The scar was nearly identical to Cronus's, only differing in the angle they were pointing. Kankri opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when several seadweller trolls entered, dressed in hospital robes. They immediately began to murmur spells and, slowly, Mituna began to slump back into the hospital bed, his eyes closing. Latula let out a cry and tried to rush to his bedside, but the seadwellers pushed both her and Kankri aside. Aranea glanced over her shoulder to look for Cronus, but he was gone.

 

“Kankri,” She began, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I'm going to go find Cronus...we will meet you at King's Cross station, all right? See if you can find out what was going on with Mituna's forehead...”

 

“I will try. Make sure Cronus doesn't do anything stupid, all right? Or in his case, more stupid than usual, as this is Cronus we are talking about.” Kankri gave her a tired look, before turning to Latula.

 

Aranea found herself running through the hospital corridor, racing to see if she had beat him to the lift. She had not. Impatiently, she raced down the stairs, and bolted into the main lobby. There were various humans, a smattering of trolls, but no sign of Cronus. Under her breath she cursed him for moving so quickly, and hastily took a drink from the human potion she had tucked in her purse. The slightly dizzying sensation of transformation passed over her. Once it was complete, she hurried outside.

 

The weather was cool, and under normal circumstances she might have wanted to pull a coat from her charmed purse. But the transformation had left her feeling warm and tingly, and she did not want to stop to fish it out. If she didn't find Cronus, well...she actually was not sure what would happen. He might go out exploring in London as a human, he might get himself into trouble...maybe even expelled.

 

“You look so good tonight, you look so good tonight.” The strumming of a guitar and the edgy tone of Cronus's singing voice met her ears as she stood on the corner. She immediately followed the sound until she finally saw him, sitting on a park bench, plucking away at the guitar strings.

 

“Cronus! There you are, you scared me!” He visibly jumped when he heard her, watching her sit down beside him on the bench.

 

“You been there long?”

 

“No...I heard you playing a tune; it helped me find you. Listen, Cronus, I know you didn't do anything to Mituna. I think something fishy is going on, and I don't mean you.” Cronus looked up at her, surprise in his violet eyes.

 

“You believe it?

 

“Of course I do. You have no reason to want to hurt Mituna, do you?”

 

“I don't like him much, but no. I wouldn't hurt him.Not that he even needs my help. He seems to have done that pretty well enough by himself. Aranea thought back to Mituna’s mysterious scar,which had appeared after she had cast the reveal spell to end Cronus's disguise. Looking to Cronus she could see that his own scars, which he never bothered to hide, looked similar.

 

“Say, Cronus, how did you get your scars?” Cronus blinked and touched his forehead.

 

“They happened last summer break after spending some time at Meenah's hive with the gang. I don't really remember much about it; supposedly I drank too much and did something really embarrassing.” He narrowed his eyes, frowning. “Why, did Meenah tell you what it was so you'd stay the fuck away from me, or something?”

 

“No! Not at all! I haven't heard from Meenah in weeks, and while I am sure she would disapprove of the fact that we have been spending more time together, I wouldn't let it stop me. I just ask because-” She was interrupted by a loud strumming of the guitar, and Cronus shifting uncomfortably in the bench.

 

“Look, Aranea, it means a lot that you stand up for me. People don't ever get me, or even give enough of a shit to try to get me, they're all too busy with their own crap to give a damn. But you do, and, um...I wrote you a song.” He strummed the guitar again.

 

“It's really fine Cronus, you are my fr-you what?”

 

“You'll probably hate it. But I kind of want you to hear it.” He met her eyes, and Aranea sat there transfixed. He began to strum a series of simple chords, and, when he began to sing, his tone was clear and crisp, though it still had an edge to it.

 

“I have the sketchy past, yet I have shed my wings

Cold turkey now hanging by a heart-string

Dangle over her, above the pulsing bar

She tries to catch my eye, her gaze is deafening

What do you call a lass conservatively dressed

With a glimmer in her eye that screams 'I'm next'?

I am the greasy chump with whom she'll fall in love

If I'm her fall from grace, then she's my christening.”

 

At first, Cronus's eyes kept dashing to his fingers, as if willing them to move in the correct way at the right time. But finally, as he reached the chorus, his eyes met hers, fixing themselves there.

 

“You look so good tonight, you look so good tonight

Break down those walls tonight, you look so good tonight

And when we're good and close, I think I'll steal your time

They can shoot on sight, but it's all right.

You look so good tonight, you look so good tonight...”

 

The strumming continued after he fell quiet, before finally fading off. The silence stretched between them and Cronus's eyes dropped, wondering if perhaps he had made a terrible mistake. A silent Aranea was something he had little experience with. But finally, much to his relief, she spoke up.

 

“Cronus, wow, I don't even know how to respond to that! No one has ever written me a song before! Actually, no one has ever written me anything before, unless you count the notes I get passed in potions class asking for the answer to questions or homework help. The melody was simple but lovely, and the lyrics were very you.” She smiled, before adding. “I mean that in the best way possible.” Reaching out, she took his hand. “Come on, we should get back to King's Cross, Kankri will kill us both if we miss the train and get his 'Helping Unfortunate Students' club in trouble.” She giggled slightly as they walked back to the station, the sky starting to dim, and the street lights coming on.

 

“Kitten, let me ask you a question. I mean, I know I'm really fucking good looking and talented and I'm an awesome catch and all, but I feel like the troll world works against me sometimes. As if because I'm related to the Orphaner, I don't stand a chance with anyone. Not unless they were human.” He began to dig through his jacket pocket for his ticket, pulling the crumpled piece of paper out as they reached the station.

 

“Cronus, being human has nothing to do with it. Yes, there are trolls who will hold it against you, and I know it is not easy, but look at your brother Eridan! He isn't exactly popular, but I know he has friends, and it is the same with anyone in our situation.” She took her own ticket, which had been neatly tucked away inside her purse. “We are all young. Youth from any culture, human, troll, magical, muggle, we all go through a feeling of loneliness, as we have our coming of age. It is normal. If you were human, I can guarantee you it would not change a thing, and there are probably at least half a dozen books I could point you to in the library that would help illustrate this point!”

 

“Then how come no one ever wants to hang out with me?” He blurted out as he stepped through the invisible barrier that lead to platform nine and three-quarters. “Besides you and Kankri, all the other trolls are assholes to me, I mean, look how Latula reacted before! The humans try to avoid me, but maybe if I stayed like this..” Aranea thwacked Cronus's shoulder with her ticket, making a very annoyed face.

 

“No one wants to hang out with you because you can be a blunt, narcissistic buffoon who only thinks of himself! Our troll friends are almost all fed up with dealing with you, and because of that, they are not about to cut you any slack, even when something isn't your fault. Remember the story of the troll who cried howl-beast? That is why Latula jumped to conclusions before, even though I know you didn't do it!” The train was pulling into the station, and she hastily looked around for Kankri, but saw no sign of him in his human or troll form. Figuring that it would be best to board and take a seat, she held out her ticket to the conductor as they stepped on. Cronus fumed behind her.

 

“Look, I know I've been an ass in the past, but I've turned over a new leaf and no one will give me a chance! They're all stuck up, douche bag, ass wipes-Whoa!” Aranea yanked him into a train car and pushed him into the seat. She remained standing, with her arms crossed, towering over him.

 

“Get over yourself, Ampora. You are a lucky troll. You attend one of the finest schools for witchcraft and wizardry in the universe. You have a moirail who has stuck with you despite your character flaws. And..and you also have me.” Cronus blinked and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Have you? Look, I don't wanna jump to conclusions here, correct me if I'm wrong, but it kind of sounds like you might be hinting at a quadrant.”

“I suppose there is a distinct possibility that I am.” Aranea sat down beside him, placing a hand over one of his own. “You may be an ass at times, but I really do believe there is more to you than that. It's a bit hard to pinpoint my exact feelings, you make me feel a variety of things, but there is definitely pity. I realize that I am not everyone's first choice, and if you feel opposed-”

 

“Why the fuck would I be opposed to being with someone as gorgeous and as smart as you?” Cronus said hastily, too hastily for him to have been planning it as a pick up line. She blushed.

 

“You are not the only one with insecurities. And the fact that I have an empathic ability doesn't exactly help. When I get too curious, I can always find out when someone is annoyed at me, and many times I regret it.”

 

“Well, now there is something we both have in common. Not the empath part, the people being annoyed part.” He ran a hand over his hair, glancing out the window as the train started to pull from the station. His human reflection was visible in the glass. “Nea...you've got some good points and all and I've had a red crush on you for a while, but that doesn’t change the fact that I feel more comfortable looking like this.”

“It makes sense, Cronus. It's like a fresh start for you. But there are other ways to have a fresh start! And I mean it when I say that I like you just the way you are.” Aranea raised her wand, swishing it between them. “Revelio!” Bit by bit, the magic that disguised their troll forms faded away, and as soon as it was all gone, Aranea leaned up and kissed Cronus on the lips. Cronus was stunned, his hands flailing out for a moment, before slowly resting themselves on her hips.

 

This felt more right than an entire day as a human.

 

~*~

 

Kankri Vantas was not having a good day. Watching his flushed crush get upset over her incapacitated matesprit was hard enough. The trolls from the hospital were rather rude and had abruptly kicked the two of them from the room. When they were allowed back, Kankri found Mituna asleep and Latula fell over him, carefully brushing the hair from his face and gazing on him with a look that gave Kankri a sickening feeling in his stomach.

 

“It had to be Cronus.” Latula muttered. “What the hell else could it have been?”

 

“Latula, I am in complete understanding of your concerns regarding Cronus, but you can be assured that it was not something Cronus did intentionally. He and Mituna may not have always been the best of friends, but he would not have come here to hurt Mituna intentionally right in front of all our eyes. Which reminds me... Latula, has Mituna always had that scar?”

 

“What scar?”

 

“Why, the one on his...” Kankri's eyes fell on Mituna's forehead, the skin smooth without a hint of a mark. “That is so peculiar, I know that I saw a double scar on his forehead; Aranea saw it as well. Let's see, she had just pushed Cronus into the room, she used 'revelio' to turn him human again, and then Mituna started to have his episode.” Kankri furrowed his brow and paced over to Mituna, examining the flawless gray skin. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He pulled his wand from his pocket. “Revelio!”

 

Sure enough, the two scars reappeared, exactly where they had been earlier. Latula's jaw dropped. Kankri pursed his lips, studied the couple for a moment, and then turned on his heel. The sinking feeling in his stomach was getting worse. All he wanted to do was find Aranea and Cronus and get their thoughts.

 

“I can tell you one thing for certain, Latula. Mituna did not get those scars by accident. Someone is trying to hide them with magic, and I am going to find out why that is.” He rushed from the hospital room and made his way down stairs. Cronus and Aranea were hopefully on their way to King's Cross by now. There was much to discuss with them, and he hurried along so quickly that he made a wrong turn. He barely made it to the station in time to board the train, his frustration levels extraordinarily high as he made his way from car to car in search of his friends.

Much to his surprise, they were lip to lip when he finally spotted them. It was as if a proverbial nail had been pounded into the coffin of his bad day. How dare they be kissing at a time like this! It was his civic duty to barge in there and break up their ill timed display of affection! It had to be breaking at least half a dozen school rules.

 

But they were off school property, so dress code did not apply. Aranea's skirt was a modest length. Cronus's arms were wrapped around her waist and were not drifting anywhere they shouldn't be. Their kiss couldn't even be considered a public display of affection, as he was the one peering into their train compartment. Disgusted, he pulled himself back and slunk into an empty compartment.

 

Kankri had not realized just how triggering seeing his two best friends happy together could be.


	7. Aranea Serket and the Insufferable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea is concerned for Kankri as her relationship with Cronus grows, and she decides to seek him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to gothichamlet for her major beta job this chapter, particularly when it came to Kankri. Also to squigglenaut for giving it one final once over and helping me with the chapter title! A HUGE thank you goes out to liesunseen for her AMAZING art for this chapter - they came out beautifully, dear, thank you SO SO much!
> 
> And finally, I just want to say thank you to my readers (if there are any still out there!) I know I've been slow, but please know that I LOVE this story and plan to see it through to the end! Thank you for hanging in!

“Ah! Cronus, please, slow down!”

“Relax babe, I got this.”

“Cronus, really, I know you're new to this, but it isn't a race! Taking your time is honestly better!”

“I know, but it's just so fuckin' good, I wanna get to the end!”

“If you rush it it won't be as good! Now take it from someone more experienced – oh! That's it! That's good, Cronus, ah, the texture is just right! Aren't you sorry we didn't invite Kankri along?”

Cronus looked up from the sticky cauldron of butterbeer, stopping mid stir. “I don't see why I'd bother. I mean, this is just a practice potion, it's mostly chemistry anyway. He's got an A in that class.” Aranea took a spoon and tasted the mixture, before motioning for him to keep stirring.

“What class doesn't he have an A in?” retorted Aranea. “And who doesn't like butterbeer? He's your moirail, Cronus, I don't want him thinking that because we’re seeing each other now in a red-romantic way, it means that he isn't welcome to do things with us.” Cronus frowned, picking up the spoon and taking his own taste.

“He's been weird lately. I mean, weirder than usual. He tried to corner me and talk about consensuality and respect and safe sex and all other weird shit.”

“He probably just wants to make sure that you're being the perfect gentletroll when it comes to me, though I find it surprising that he would actually think we were doing anything like that. I'll have a talk with him later.

“Good luck with that. Besides, now that we're together, can't we just savor the alone time for a bit? Particularly with this sweet little hide away you've got going on here.” He stepped away from the cauldron and stacked up a few books, admiring the mess of things around them. “I've gotta hand it to you, Aranea, you could probably magic up a castle if you had to.”

“Nonsense, Cronus. This is the Room of Requirement. It's been here at Hogwarts for ages, but some time after the second Voldemort war the secret of how to get in ran rampant with the students, and staff placed a sealing spell on it. They were using it for...ah....a make out spot.” Aranea blushed and picked up a pile of books, bringing it to another table across the room. Cronus smirked, setting his own stack down and combing his fingers through his hair.  
  


“Oh I see then; that must be the real reason you brought me here, eh?” Aranea managed to set her pile down before putting a hand on her hip and glaring at him.

“Cronus, do you really honest to goodness think that I found the way to break a teacher created spell just to have a place to make out with you?” She looked at the expression on his face and then shook her head. “Don't answer that.”

“Well, you did bring me here alone. And we did finish that little experiment. And you do have all these lovely hammocks hanging around...” Aranea grabbed a book and whacked him on top of the head with it.

“They are for napping, not for what you're thinking of. Now I am wondering if you have any idea where I could find Kankri right now? We don't have a class together until tomorrow and I am sick of this awkwardness between us all.”

“‘Nea, doll, take my advice. Let Kankri stew for a day, unless you wanna get an ear full about abstinence.”

“But we're not even DOING anything! I don't want him to think that I am the kind of troll who-” Cronus stepped up to her and put one hand on her shoulder, the other hand raising a finger to her lips.

“Look, he knows that, he just needs time for the facts to sink in through his thick skull. In the meantime no amount of shooshing is going to get him to listen.” He lightly touched her cheek for a moment, before dropping it, and returning to the cauldron of cooling butterbeer. Aranea frowned, a hand going to her hip.

“You're his MOIRAIL, Cronus! You are the one who should be seeking him out!”

“It's because I'm his moirail that I'm not. Trust me on this one. He'll come around and soon enough we'll all be in here, making butterbeer like pros and practicing spells to turn my brother's hair streak green.” Cronus offered her a smile, but the frown still stayed firm on Aranea's face. She grabbed her schoolbag and turned her back on him, making her way towards the exit with a clear mission in her step. “‘Nea, you're going to regret it.” The sound of her footsteps drew further away from him, followed by the sound of a shutting door. Cronus shrugged, and took another taste of the butterbeer.

“Don't say I didn't warn you, dollface.”

~*~

Hogwarts was a big castle, and Aranea could not find Kankri in any of their usual hideouts. He wasn't in the library, he wasn't at the stone bench in the courtyard which had plenty of space for spreading out books and parchment. He wasn't even up in the owlery, though his owl Nicodemus was. Aranea watched the bird preen himself, envying the fact that owls did not have to deal with the complications of quadrants and friendships.

“You don't know how lucky you have it...” She told the bird, who tilted his head to look at her. Snapping her fingers, Aranea came up with an idea. She dug into her bag and pulled out a scrap of parchment, ink, and a quill. She scribbled down the words 'I miss you' , and then took out her wand. “Lux Inuemtricem!” A bluish light surrounded the parchment, and she rolled it up, first presenting an owl treat to Nicodemus, and then offering up the parchment. “Could you bring this to Kankri, please?” The owl appeared to raise an eye at her, but took both the treat and then the message. He was off with a swooshing sound. Aranea began to make her way down from the owlery, and then raised her wand once again. “Lux Invenientes!” A small blue light, the size of a firefly, appeared before her, and began to float through the hallways of the school, a tiny beacon set on finding its target.

Aranea smiled in delight, pleased that the honing spell, normally used for finding small important objects like purses and jewelry, was most likely going to lead her straight to her friend. The light kept moving, weaving through the halls and around students, until finally it came to a stop, right above a trash can. The light hovered and then disappeared in a ball of sparks, with nothing left to offer. Her face dropped, and she desperately looked around. Walking away, she could see the back of a familiar Gryffindor student. “Kankri!” She began to dash after him. “Kankri, please wait! Please?”

Stopping, Kankri turned to look over his shoulder at her. His expression was neutral but his eyes were cold. “Aranea? Did you need something?” Aranea stopped short. She was not used to seeing Kankri greet her in this way, and it threw her off guard.

“Kankri, you've been avoiding me for more than a week now, ever since we came back from visiting Mituna. I'm really sorry Cronus and I missed you. It wasn't on purpose, we were just -”

“You were busy snogging, I know.” He pursed his lips together and folded his arms over his chest. “I never expected that you of all trolls would be one prioritize red rom relationships over school work. As a prefect you should be more mindful of these things, I noticed that you were not even at the homework club the other night. Thankfully, as usual, there were no students who showed up besides me, but if there HAD been, your lack of presence would have been painfully noted. In addition to this surprise, I did not expect to discover that YOU were the one to initiate the relationship in the first place. And with Cronus, of all trolls.”

“Cronus is your moirail, Kankri, you know better than anyone that he is stupid but harmless. And so far I've been enjoying his company, as well as helping him with his own homework, which might I add is why I was not at the homework club!”

“Considering the fact that you have jeopardized your academic reputation by not attending the club meeting, as well as your prefect status, I can only hope that you have. Now please excuse me, Aranea, I would rather not hear about how you, a prefect, have been breaking school rules to perform acts strictly prohibited and also very careless. We trolls may not have the same reproductive responsibilities as humans do, but procreation is not something that should be taken lightly and while I may have expected this from Cronus, I had higher expectations when it came to-”

  
“Kankri, Cronus and I aren't doing 'it'! And we don't plan on it any time soon! He may joke about it, but you know that deep down Cronus is too insecure to be ready for that kind of thing! And I am not interested in it either at the moment! Being in a relationship isn't breaking any rules!” Aranea felt her eyes brimming with blue tears. “I am sorry if you felt left out on the train. We were both caught up in the moment, but I should have stopped and looked for you. I do miss you so much! You're an important person to me, Kankri.” Without thinking, Aranea reached out to hug the other troll. One look at the sour expression on Kankri’s face was enough to tell her that this was a mistake. His body was stiff and he stepped backwards immediately, holding his arms out in front of him and leaning away from her embrace. His lips were pursed tightly together and his eyes narrowed. Aranea had never seen Kankri look so upset with her.

  
“I would ask that you respect my personal space boundaries, Aranea. Such lapses in your etiquette are cause enough to make me doubt lapses you may have elsewhere, especially when concerning important things like school rules and club commitments. As a prefect and someone who younger students are supposed to be looking up to, you need to set a better example. Now, normally I would stay and discuss the finer points of keeping your hands to yourself, especially when taking into consideration not only common decency but also delicate matters such as where you stand on the hemospectrum as compared to the underprivileged castes. But alas, I need to be getting back to my dormitory as I have a great deal of studying to do. Goodbye.

Kankri turned on his heel and walked off. Aranea could only stand there in a rare moment of speechlessness, tears running down her face.

Cronus had been right, after all.


End file.
